Problem: Simplify the expression. $(6n)(-n^{3}-5n^{2}+4n)$
First use the distributive property. $ 6 n (- n^3) + 6 n (-5 n^2) + 6 n (4 n) $ Simplify. $-6n^{4}-30n^{3}+24n^{2}$